


Love that sparkles like a red gem

by waccharimasu



Series: black and white and red [1]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shyness, Songfic, yearning for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: Once locking their eye contacts, Cutthroat feels that he is falling in love with Courier. Sparkling like a red-colored jewel stone, this love is surely making him bewildered. Confession is the next step, but his sudden shyness kicks in—— oh well, this is gonna be hard to ever tell about that feelings.
Relationships: Courier/Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)
Series: black and white and red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Love that sparkles like a red gem

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired with how the anime progresses, I just want to live in peace. So, this is the fic to cope myself with the stress :")
> 
> And yes, this fic is inspired from the song RED GEM WINK from Love Live! Sunshine!!, it's a rather soft and cute song about one's thoughts when they fell in love but ended up too shy to even confess.

"Say, do you have plans for sometime later? I'm free for I don't know how long, so... can I tag along with you?" 

Or so, what he is about to say.

Cutthroat just buries his pale face upon his palms, unable to think of how his crush would ever react to that question. Courier, the Akudama who is famous for delivering illegal items throughout Kansai with his _flying_ bike, is his crush. He wouldn't ever think of how he gets to fell in love with a person like him.

At first, it was just a meeting out of wonder. Courier having a trouble escaping a bunch of executioners, and he happened to be nearby. Surely, helping fellow Akudama wasn't so bad, as he thought. Besides, a few couple of executioners is just an easy game.

— _Hey! Where's my thanks for saving you?_

Courier just looked at Cutthroat, with his cold violet irises. The killer just confusedly looked back at him, waiting for the gratitude directed to him.

— _Wouldn't expect someone like you to ever come saving me._

Oh yeah, he remembers that he is by far the Akudama with the most amount of sentence years, at the amazing number of 967. Of course, Courier would feel nervous about his presence, moreover saving someone like him. Cutthroat, reacts with a light and airy chuckle, totally expecting that reaction.

— _Oh, don't worry! I do get that reaction a lot!_

He said, as he realizes of something. A simple movement that cause his heart to blaze in an unknown feeling. He silently clutches the rims of his coat, trying to not be overwhelm with this. Courier felt that he had enough chit-chatting with Cutthroat, so he immediately speeds his bike and left.

— _He left... so it's really true of what people told..._

He can feel it, the way his heart starts to beat faster than it should be, the warmth that creeps along his skin... Among the corpses of the executioners, the killer in white has fell in love at first sight.

And which, now, he totally want to be as bold as when he gets fixated to his "hobby". He felt like a total wimp, because he had never fell in love to a person before. Surely, within this age he probably had experienced it before, but the truth is he hasn't.

' _If I don't do something, he would have slipped off from my hands..._ ' he thinks, looking to his pale palms, with the left is bandaged neatly

Yes, a step of courage is what he needs. Well, no one's gonna give him a support, since he's always on the run to not be caught by the police and the executioners, so he gotta figure everything by himself. So, he jumps up from his sitting position, and quickly claps his palms to his cheeks.

' _Nothing's gonna start if I just sit around!_ ' he thinks again, before he makes his adventure to find Courier again

The next time Cutthroat meets the biker Akudama, was at a secluded alleyway. He was on his break, eating takoyaki. The killer just peeks from behind piles of garbage bags. He doesn't want Courier to raise suspicion upon him, so it's better to be like this.

But, white is a rather striking color on the dimmed alleyway, to a state that the purple-haired man knows about it.

"What are you doing, hiding right there? I can totally see you," Courier asks with a cold tone

' _Dammit, he can see me?!_ ' the albino killer's inner voice panicked

Courier walks to the garbage bags where Cutthroat is hiding, "I don't have much time, so if you wanna talk something, just say it already."

The next second, violet eyes meets pinkish-purple ones. Cutthroat doesn't know what to say, since Courier is always had a grumpy face expression. He stands up slowly, until they were even by eye contact.

"Ah, I gotta say that how your agile your eyes is to find me, _hahaha_!" he says, trying to be natural as ever

Courier sighs. "Of course I am."

"Umm, I was thinking of maybe I can help with your job sometimes. I don't have many things to do lately, so... can I?"

"What? I don't need such help on my job."

"Aww, come on, Courier! You know that doing it alone might be hard, also you don't know that when you'll be surrounded by the executioners again,"

Cutthroat's inner voice immediately interjects, ' _Good job on making that excuse, you idiot._ '

"Are you serious about it? I might consider," Courier looks again to him

He doesn't misheard it right? Courier is considering his offer?! He cannot be overwhelmed by the front of his crush, so he just brightly smiles at the approval.

"Of course I'm serious about it!" he quickly answers

"Good. I'll call you if I need your help then. See you," Courier immediately walks back to his bike, clearly doesn't want to hang out a little longer

Once he and his bike blasts off from the alleyway, Cutthroat just stands there, still trying to taking everything in. That's the first step done, trying to get closer to his crush. Surely, it was Courier's fault to make him felt this fuzzy and warm. But, that is fine, this feeling called "love", wasn't so bad.

But, he does think that it would be much more easier if Courier notices about his feelings...

* * *

"Thanks for tagging me along! I had so much fun!" Cutthroat beams in happiness, after Courier is taking him to help his job

"Glad to hear that," of course, Courier answers shortly before smoking his cigarette again

For a while, the albino killer had thinking of when this particular relationship will progress. For he who just fell in love for the first time, he used his time to go on a research. You know, Cutthroat had spied on couples dating, linking their hands together, calling each other lovingly...

And, surely, he wants to know of what is it like to feel Courier's hands upon his'. One is a metal prosthetic arm, one is still a normal human. They maybe shared the same measurements such as age and height, and probably their hands might fit into each other. But, of course it's kind of rude to suddenly ask to hold hands together, especially when it's Courier.

But one thing for sure...

that his hand sure felt really warm.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Courier suddenly flinches upon Cutthroat's cold palms wrapping on his left hand

He must've didn't realize about what he do. "Ah!! I'm sorry! Tonight is kinda cold, isn't it? And I thought your hand must be warm so I did it..."

Courier looks down to the pair of pale palms, cold like a corpse. Sure, tonight's weather is a bit cold, moreover his companion over here looking like a walking dead. Well, he gotta do one thing, since they've come this far.

"You really do a pain in the ass. Let's call it a day for now. I'll take you to my safe house."

It's odd, seeing Courier to actually care for someone else. And for this once, Cutthroat actually afraid if this love must come to an end. He swear that he would do anything to keep Courier close to him.

And surely, he sure wants to be as bold as when he thought about that, when it comes to express his feelings properly...

* * *

The red lights by the distance, illuminates the two Akudama as they winds off on the rooftop of a building, after their job together. Day by day, Cutthroat realizes that Courier grew fond of him, and he meant more than just an acquaintance. The love by his heart, just grow more and more, soon blooms into a beautiful blossom if ever he confess to him.

But, up until now he hasn't confess...

"Hey, Courier... Do you have a particular person you ever liked?" Cutthroat asks, observing one of his knives

He blows out smoke, before answering, "I don't have time for such thing."

' _As expected of him then...._ ' the killer's inner voice resonates

Sooner or so, he has to realize that love could be a dangerous choice for someone like him. It's becoming of an obsession, to yearn for affection. Aside from his peculiarity about red colors, combined with his crush to Courier, it could resulted of something that he couldn't imagine.

"Why you ask about that?" Courier suddenly ask, not bothering to face Cutthroat

This could be a perfect chance to confess! The albino killer just stood silent in the question the biker gave him. A few moments later, Cutthroat's pale lips parts open and says,

~~I fell in love with you, Courier!!~~

" _Ahahaha_! Nevermind about that! Just my curiousity kicks in!" He quickly shakes his head, smiling sheepishly at his answer

Truly, he is a total wimp when it comes to love...

But, he guessed that Courier should be smart enough to notice about it. He shall wait for that time, the time that he can gather more courage to say it. That sacred three words, the feeling of say it out loud to the person he had crush for.

Illuminated by the red lights, this love would always sparkles and blooms inside his heart—

— No matter how hurt it is. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> yearning for love, yes, my fave trope!! And applying to cutthroat/courier is surely good for my heart too :"D
> 
> thank you for reading! Make sure to go give a kudos and/or comment!
> 
> Find me on twitter @umeirohane!


End file.
